


Love and Loss

by Lavenderfreak



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Downton Abbey - Freeform, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, London, Loss, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Miscarriage, Old Married Couple, Passion, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak
Summary: Robert Crawley comforts Cora after her miscarriage!
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Kudos: 5





	Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing a story with Robert and an original character but I just love him and Cora! I just thought there needed to be more on this scene in the show!
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Cora screamed in pleasure that night in London as her husband Robert Crawley, the Earl of Grantham made sweet but passionate love to her! Though they had been married for years, this was probably the most passionate they had ever been. At first Robert had only married Cora for money and not love but as time went on, they both fell passionately in love and that couldn’t be more evident than tonight!

Suddenly the passion of that night, which resulted in Cora’s latest pregnancy, drifted from her mind and brought her back to the dismal present. She had lost the baby, a boy, which had been Robert’s greatest desire. He had wanted a son for so long! She felt as if she had failed him. She was sitting all alone in the large bed in their room, grief stricken. The door suddenly swung open and Robert came in and wordlessly got on the bed and gathered Core in his arms! He gently kissed the top of her head and sweetly asked “how are you feeling?”

Upon these words, she burst into tears and cried out a muffled “sorry,” as she began to cry into his chest! “It's not your fault,” Robert said simply. It was so simple that she couldn’t detect what he was feeling!

“I know how much you wanted a boy!”

“I did,” he said with tears coming down his face, she gently brushed the tears away with her small hand. “But I'm proud of the family we have, we have three amazing and beautiful daughters!”

“I feel like as if I failed you! I feel as if you are disappointed in me,” she said as they were both crying now.

He pressed her closer to his chest, “You didn’t fail me, I could never be disappointed in you, I love you Cora, I will always love you!” He then bent down and lightly kissed her lips!


End file.
